On The Plus Side
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy – he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn’t have a suicide complex. He was already dead. Warning - Major character death early on.
1. Prologue

**Pairing: IchigoxBella**

**Fandoms: Bleach and Twilight**

**Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy – he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.**

**Warnings: Major character death.**

**A/N: Okay, sounds weird? Yeah, I know, it does to me too. But the scenes just keep floating into my head. It will be short; I'm not going to drag it out – hopefully. "She says." Plus, I'm currently mad at Edward, (after watching the second film) 'cause he left an' all. Yes I have read the books, and yes I know they live happily ever after in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandoms, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.**

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Prologue**

_I never gave a thought to how I would die. I guess it just never occurred to me before. It doesn't, when you're a kid._

_But when you get faced with something as terrible as the death of a loved one, you start to think about it._

_You think about things like where you go when you pass on. Is there anything after at all? Or is it just as depressing as putting you in the ground to rot or into a casket to burn in to ash._

_I originally moved to Forks so that my mom and Phil could go on tour. I resigned myself to this fate. Believing it to be the right decision. That I could give them some space._

_Don't get me wrong, I love Phoenix, but I hadn't been to Forks in years. My dad, Charlie, was ecstatic when I told him I wanted to stay there for a couple of weeks. I thought I'd only be there that long, and then I'd move on._

_I was wrong._

_The first day I met Edward Cullen, he was nothing but an asshole to me. As if he couldn't stand to be in the same room as me for too long._

_The more he pushed me away, the closer I wanted to get. It was like an obsession. The more I learnt, the more I wanted to know. I had to know the truth._

_In the end it was an old scary story from Jacob Black about the 'Cold Ones' that led me on the right track. I found it and strangely … _

_I wasn't scared._

_Not even the slightest shred of terror rose through me. Even as Edward confirmed it himself._

_**Vampire.**_

_And naturally: we started dating. He was as hooked on me as I was of him. Anything, anybody else just paled in comparison. Which is quite hard – trust me._

_Everything about him was beautiful. Even his ice cold skin, that sparkles in the sunlight was beautiful. I lost touch with the other boys in my class, my whole school even. What girl wouldn't when they had Edward Cullen, vampire or not, at their beck and call?_

_But my happy sparkly days in the ever cloud covered Forks just weren't meant to be._

_I had a phone call one Tuesday night, just a typical night nothing special, and I answered to a very distraught Phil, who sounded like he was either about or was already crying. I tried to calm him down, but in the end the phone was passed to someone who a lot calmer and collected._

'_Miss Swan? It's Detective Rivers of Jacksonville Police Department.'_

'_Y-Yes, I am. Bella – I'm Bella. What's wrong? Why is Phil so upset?'_

_A sigh came through the phone, the sort of sigh that bad news follows. 'I am very sorry Miss Swan. Your mother was involved in a very serious car accident this evening, approximately 1 hour ago - '_

'_W-Well is she okay? What happened to her?' I was becoming just as bad as Phil, I hoped and prayed for the best, but by the sound of the Detective's voice I feared the worst. The very worst._

'_I'm afraid to say that she didn't make it. The car collided head on, she was dead upon impact. She felt no pain.'_

'_S-S-S-So is that supposed to make me feel better? That she felt no pain? My mother is dead!'_

'_No of course not. I apologise for sounding so inconsiderate. There is another matter that concerns you and your father though, Miss Swan. It is rather urgent and imperative that I speak with your father immediately.'_

'_S-Sure. I'll get him now, right now.'_

_I ran to the living room where Charlie was watching the game with Billy Black, both were very concerned._

'_Bella? What's wrong, what happened?'_

_I was shaking so much I could hardly get my words out. 'I-I-It's mom. There's b-b-been an accident. Someone wants to talk to you.'_

_Charlie dashed out to the hallway where the phone was kept. I followed, my body working on autopilot._

_My dad was serious, his voice low and demanding. He looked about as upset as I did, but he was handling it better. His brief hysteria was sobered instantly when the officer told him the 'urgent news'. He looked to me in panic and his replies became short and sharp. There was no messing with him when he was like this._

'_Of course …Yes … She'll stay with me … As the Chief of police, I am sure … Yes. Thank you.'_

_I looked t him for answers, but I received none. He looked back to me and in a couple of strides was right before me with his hands on my shoulders._

'_Bella, you have to promise me something.'_

'_Y-Yes, anything.'_

'_Don't leave Forks. For anything at all. Don't even leave the house, except for school. Anything else will have to go on hold.'_

'_Sure. What was it? The thing that he had to tell you.'_

_Charlie paused and looked down to the floor. He stepped back a bit, before meeting my eyes again._

'_They don't think it was an accident. They think it was a deliberate attack.'_

_And that was it. The point where my entire world lost colour. Even Edward … especially Edward, became monochrome. Dull. Utterly lifeless._

_Months passed and __**nothing…**_

_Edward tried, and he got me to eat after hours of trying. But even someone who's got over a centuries worth of patience would give in eventually. It was coming …_

_But when Jacob appeared; it was magical._

_For the few hours he was around the world didn't seem as dark anymore. My own personal sunshine. I told him, and he got embarrassed. It was cute, but it got weird after he got too friendly. He knew I had Edward, but even that was strained nowadays._

_I can't remember how long it was until I actually saw him for more than five mintues outside of school. We shared every class, but even then we were both dashing off somewhere else._

_I don't know what my dad thought of it all. He probably wouldn't have told me if asked. Which I didn't. _

_He grew worse over the time that I got worse. His worry of my suffering added to his own pain. But the same happened when I started getting better._

_I always had a feeling that my dad had never liked Edward, understatement of the century. It was backed up by the almost happy smile he gave whenever Jacob was around. I guess he really was – is – my own sunshine._

_Naturally, this did nothing for my ever crumbling relationship with Edward._

_But that was old news. The new news arrived by airmail in the middle of the spring term. I couldn't believe it but finally … the colour came back to by world. The package came in the form of a boy, a very well built boy. With a frown just as oddly attractive as his smile. I don't know what it was but something about him just drew me in._

_And it all started with his **bright orange** hair._

* * *

_A/N Okay, so then … what did you think? Depending on the kind f response it gets I'll see whether or not I'll update before Christmas Holidays._

_BTW, I am neither American or a law enforcer, so forgive me if the conversation about Bella's mom was vastly inaccurate._

_And just for referance sake, this was in Bella's POV._

_FlamingOrangeRose -x_


	2. Countdown

**Pairing: IchigoxBella**

**Fandoms: Bleach and Twilight**

**Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy – he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.**

**Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.**

**A/N: The part about Ichigo getting there by 'airmail', sorry, I didn't realise how it looks, but it's not literal. He just gets there by "plane", (inverted commas), if you catch my drift.**

**Plus, major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me happy. *squee***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandoms, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.**

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 1 – Countdown**

* * *

_One week before his arrival._

'Bye, Jake! See you soon, okay?' Bella was standing on the porch at the front of the house. Wrapping her arms around herself, she could still imagine the immense comfort she got every time Jacob came around. She smiled as he waved enthusiastically.

'Sure, Bella. I'll be back up in a couple of days. I promise.' Bella watched serenely as he jumped onto his motorbike and raced off back to his home. She sighed softly and stepped back inside her almost prison. If it wasn't for Jacob's frequent visits, she would never have come back outside, even if her dad let her.

Which he didn't.

But Bella wasn't upset about that. It was exactly what she needed at this time of despair. Boundaries. So she wouldn't think about going off and doing something stupid and dangerous. She couldn't do that to Charlie. Not after he had lost so much already.

'Jacob gone?'

'Yeah. He just pulled off. Do you want anything in particular for dinner?'

Charlie shook his head and gave a small smile. It had been a while since he's done that. More so now since Jacob had been round to see her.

After a quick dinner with a steady conversation with her dad, Bella excused herself and went up to her room. Charlie didn't mind, he was glad to see that she was becoming more like herself so didn't demand her company. He didn't know that she wouldn't be alone.

Bella had often had strange premonitions for when Edward was gong to suddenly appear in her room. More so now since the once so regular occurrence had dwindled down to every other week meetings, if that. She wasn't wrong.

He sat on the edge of her bed, his chin resting on interlaced hands. His expression was unreadable, but that usually meant that he wasn't sure about what he was going to say. It annoyed her how easily she could still read his expression, even when she knew he was trying to mask it. But she loved him, and nothing would change that.

He kept her intoxicated and she loved that he could do that just by being within touching distance. The Forbidden Fruit aspect of their relationship thrilled her to pieces.

'Bella.'

For a vampire who had lived for over a hundred years, he could be pretty inarticulate. Edward was the kind of guy who thought about everything he said, like, ten times over before he said it.

Usually he had entire conversations planned in his head; he seemed to always be thinking about the perfect answer. But Bella knew it was because he cared so much. The past few months had been hard on him too. She couldn't help but think that she had been too hard on him after he'd tried so hard to get her to 'come back to life' again.

'I apologise for my absence of late. I've hardly been the supportive boyfriend I should have been -'

'Don't be stupid. I'm the one who's always pushed you away, and ignored you. Don't feel bad, please.' She offered, knowing full well that he wouldn't see it that way. Edward was ever the gentlemen, he always went out of his way to se to her needs, but what did she ever do in return?

**…**

Exactly. She felt like such a horrible girlfriend, abandoning him like that. She promised to Edward and herself that things were going to be different from now on.

'Come here.' He held his arms open wide for her and she padded across the floor and let him encase her within them. Despite the chill of his skin, Bella felt the seeping comfort radiate from being in such close proximity to the one she loved so dearly. She was not good enough for someone as majestic as Edward. She should be begging for his forgiveness and patience with her after all this time of pushing his never ending love for her.

_**It was just so easy to forget that he had been the one to walk out after an hour of her refusing to eat …**_

But what did that mater now. His strong arms encircling hers lull her into a steady sleep. The air perfumed with his musky scent, wafted all around her. She fell into an easy sleep, ignorant of the insidious smirk upon his features.

She laid in his arms, none the wiser to the plans to come. Why would she ever be suspicious of her knight in ever sparkling armour?

---

_Five days before arrival_

Bella had never really paid attention to it before, or it may have been that she had never even noticed it before. But the sense that something big was about to happen would not stop niggling at her subconscious.

School had started to feel a lot happier now that she and Edward had reconciled. They had talked when she had woken up and she generally felt in a much better mood. Life seemed a lot brighter and the prospect of seeing her friends again actually was something she looked forward to.

Mike had been the first to come up and welcome her back, no surprise there, followed overeagerly by Jessica. They exchanged pleasantries and kept it as simple and polite as possible, before Jessica dragged a reluctant Mike away to talk about something dreadfully important.

Being in every class with Edward was also something she looked forward to. Just being near him kept her calm and relaxed as if everything was going to be okay again.

Sure, her mom's death was still hard to think about, but with time and Edward's company, she knew that she would pull through this and move on.

She had to move on. It wasn't healthy. Edward said he would be there every step of the way until she recovered fully.

The thought of that made her heart soar at the thoughtfulness.

Though, it seemed very peculiar that whenever Jacob was around she felt happier, but not because he made her feel like her mother's death was something she had to get over. Jacob made it seem like it was a good thing that she grieved, that by showing that you miss someone, showed how much that person meant to you and you should cherish the fact that someone could leave such a giant impact on your life.

And he was so right. She knew that her mom was amazing, how ever crazy and dysfunctional she appeared. She was always there for her and always put Bella before herself. It had been one of the reasons she had actually decided to come to Forks, to give her mom and Paul a chance to actually embrace their relationship with out her being there.

She knew that her mom had never felt that she was in the way, but Bella still felt that it was the least she could do. Just like the least she could do for Edward was return to normality again.

There was a rumour going around about a foreign student coming into the school in the next couple of days. Not much was known about them, so Bella didn't concern herself with it.

After all, she had much more important things to do. Her school work hadn't really suffered in the time she had been 'un well'. In fact it had gotten even better in her attempt to make her dad worry about her less. Granted it didn't work, but there was no harm in trying.

The teachers were glad that she was finally participating after several phone calls home to express their concern about it. That led to several 'discussions' about her state which would end in silent fuming on opposite sides of the house.

Bella couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was starting to feel an aura of ill-well coming from he air every time she left the house to go to school. Once or twice she could have sworn that she saw something flying in the sky, only to blink and it was gone again. She didn't say anything about it. Not even to Edward.

She didn't want them to worry again.

---

_The day before arrival_

It was confirmed yesterday that the foreign student would be starting school next Monday, today being Friday.

Not a lot was actually known about them. Even the teachers didn't seem to have much of a clue. All they knew was that they were from Japan an they would be starting next week.

Helpful. Edward isn't looking forward to it.

'Listen, Bella. I have a really bad feeling about this, so be careful.'

I looked to him and smiled. 'That is so weird. I feel exactly the same. You know how we never seem to get the same vibes off things.'

'Please, be serious.' It seemed she had no choice. The look he gave her could have been described as pleading. 'You know how trouble is just attracted to you.'

She didn't bother arguing about it. He was right, as usual. I mean, what kind of girl has vampires for best friends? Speaking of best friends, Alice came over to them in her fairy-like way.

'Hey have you guys heard? The new student is supposed to be a really hot guy.' She lowered her voice and leant in. '_With an excellent record of extra curricular activities._'

She gave Edward a meaningful look and he frowned slightly. It was just like when they played chess. Neither of them could win, because Alice would see his next move and Edward would read her reply. One of them would eventually give up.

The only difference was they seemed to be having a conversation that Bella wasn't privy too. As much as she wanted to find out what was going on, she knew that Edward would never let her in on it if it meant danger.

She sighed and looked to Edward. 'Well, whenever you're finished having your mental debate, I'll be in class.'

She walked away with both vampires watching her steps. Alice was the first to speak. 'So are you going to tell her?'

'No.' He nodded a goodbye and followed after his girlfriend, leaving an exasperated Alice to find Jasper and head off to her next class.

---

_The night before_

'Hey Bella!'

'Jacob, how are you?' Bella ran to the front door and hugged her much missed friend. 'Come in.'

They made a beeline for the kitchen, pausing only for Jacob to say hi to Charlie, who was in the living room.

'So …?'

'So, what?' Bella laughed and sat down at the table, gesturing for Jacob to take one also. He remained standing.

'How have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in …'

'What? Five, six days may be. Nothing much has happened.'

He looked at her incredulously for a moment before shaking is head and finally taking the seat next to her. Bella couldn't help but stay quiet as he continued to look at her as if he was examining her sanity.

'Jacob, I'm serious. Edward has been really great -'

'Edward? Him again? Come on Bells, I told you how much I don't trust that guy.'

'Yes. And as a matter of fact I was having the same conversation with him about you. Don't stress over it so much. Edward won't hurt me.'

The disbelieving look she got from Jacob made her doubt how much he really knew about the whole vampire thing. Bella knew that Jacob had never liked Edward and the same vice versa. What she didn't understand was why they were so adamant on her picking a side.

What was up with that? She loved them both, and yet she was drawn into their battle of the ages between two and their separate clans. Neither had bothered to explain the code that they had created, and is she was going to be perfectly honest, she didn't think that she wanted to know.

All she wanted was to have forever with Edward, Surely that couldn't be a problem? The Cullens didn't hurt anyone. They had a different policy to normal vampires.

That sounded kind of funny … _normal vampires_.

Jacob left after a bit of food, well a lot of food, and many laughs. The subject wasn't brought up again, but that didn't mean Jacob wouldn't look at her every so often in the sort of way that instantly showed someone was worried about you.

Later that night, Bella was in her room getting ready to go to sleep. She was sure that it wasn't going to come easy that night. Her mind still racing at the brought back thoughts of Edward's string contest with Alice earlier.

What could they possibly mean by 'extra curricular activities'? Besides the obvious of course, Bella could only think that this guy had something to do with the supernatural. And apparently the Cullens didn't like it.

Though Jacob had said something really weird before he left. Bella had just barely mentioned in passing that there was going to be a new student and Edward's reaction to that. Jacob had lit up a little before saying, 'Well looks like there's good news on the horizon after all.'

When Bella had questioned what he meant, he easily brushed it aside. She followed along with his change of subject, but she was still thinking about it.

Even as Edward jumped through her window and guided her towards her bed. Her mind raced with the thoughts of what was to come, even if it wasn't all that positive.

---

'Hey, Mr Hat-and-Clogs? I think we've got a problem.'

'What sort of a problem?'

'A really fucked up kind of problem that sucks blood.'

'Oh. Well good luck!' The over cheery voice rang through the phone before cutting out.

'Well, here we go again …'

* * *

A/N: Forgive me, as much as I love Robert Patterson, I do not see him as Edward Cullen. I never have and I never will. It's sort of what happens when I read the books years before the films come out. I get an image of the characters in my head and no amount of media hype will change that. Unless the person portraying them is totally what I expected, which, alas, he was not.

I tried to find a picture of how I see Edward. Unfortunately, there wasn't one out there, but I got the closest one. I did not draw this, but kudos to the person that did! http:// lucasvianelca. deviantart. com /art/Edward-Cullen-54783348

On another note, I am still mad at Edward, so I still have the tendency to Edward-bash at this moment in time. Several re-readings of books 3 and 4 will cure this problem eventually. It is not the point that I am still Team Edward.

And please excuse the over use of sarcasm in this and any other following chapters. It is the lowest form of wit, but I just can't help it. And the fact that it's a filler chapter, just building on characters in this one and plot for Ichi's arrival.

Please review and tell me what you thought. I feel like I've jumped in at the deep end and forgotten how to swim. Which is never good.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	3. Bring The Sun

**Pairing: IchigoxBella**

**Fandom: Bleach and Twilight**

**Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy – he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.**

**Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.**

**Plus, major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me happy. *squee***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.**

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 2 – Bring the Sun**

* * *

'_Hey, Mr Hat-and-Clogs? I think we've got a problem.'_

'_What sort of a problem?'_

'_A really fucked up kind of problem that sucks blood.'_

'_Oh. Well good luck!' The over cheery voice rang through the phone before cutting out._

'_Well, here we go again …'_

---

Getting kicked off a plane in the middle of America was not Ichigo's idea of a fun vacation. Sure enough, Urahara had said that it was going to be a mission that was probably going to take a lot of time, effort and money, and that he wasn't going to regret it. Blah, blah, blah…

He did.

The second the plane arrived in the dreary overcast airport, he knew things were only going to get worse.

Luckily he was good enough in English to be able to understand the blathering on of the people around him, not that he _wanted_ to listen to what most of them were saying, but that was beside the point. There weren't many people on the final plane, so he found it relatively easy to find his ride to the little town he was supposed to be going to. Forks, was it?

Urahara had said something about sorting out his transfer papers and whatever. But wasn't America supposed to be a lot cooler than this. Not temperature wise … that was cold enough in the god forsaken little airport. He grabbed his small carry on bag with his essentials and went along to get his luggage. As he wasn't sure what to expect, he packed a little of everything – Yuzu going behind him to make sure. He was relieved that Karin had knocked their father out long enough so he didn't get a chance to interfere.

The cab driver was pleasant enough, caught on quite quickly that Ichigo was far from in the mood to talk about such mundane things as the weather and left him to it. Ichigo thanked the heavens for it and slightly mused how the man wasn't staring at his hair like most people id when they first saw. Though, that was probably a Japanese thing.

The trip was long and boring, which gave him plenty of time to think over the mission that he been asked to take care of. As usual, he had been given half the details before he was thrown straight into it. Urahara had actually only told him where it was that he was actually going. The bastard.

If he had known then he would have been far more reluctant to actually except the mission. Not that he had the choice about it. As usual.

'_Kurosaki-kun, how would you like to go on a mission abroad to America?'_

'_What the hell are you talking about?' Ichigo looked at him with disbelieving eyes after he had just sat down at the table in the Urahara Shoten._

'_There have been some strange occurrences going on there and the Soul Society needs to send someone who is fully adapted to the Living World.'_

'_Then why not send Rukia? She's stayed in this world for over a year.'_

_Urahara opened his fan to hide the lower part of his face. 'It's not as good as someone who's been here for over 17 years now is it?'_

_Ichigo sighed in exasperation, 'That's hardly anything compared to the rest of -'_

'_I'm going to have to stop you there, Kurosaki-kun. The situation has become worse.'_

'_How can you possibly tell tha-? '_

_Urahara snapped his fan shut and pointed it at Ichigo, 'Ichigo, if you do not accept this and leave immediately the world as we know it will be in peril.' There was no room in his voice for jokes or silliness. Ichigo could tell that the situation was far worse than he had first thought it to have been. _

_He reluctantly agreed._

Cursing his luck for even being an acquaintance of the crazy shop-keeper, Ichigo looked out of the window to find that it was sunny.

This was weird. Very weird.

Urahara had mentioned that this placed was always cloudy and it was once in a blue moon that the clouds parted long enough for the sun to shine. May be it was just a good omen or may be someone up there, most likely Renji, was just screwing with him. Again.

On approach to the little town hidden in the back of beyond, the cab was stopped by a row of police cars. Though he was curious, Ichigo remained in the back seat of the cab, leaving the driver to sort out whatever was going on.

On of the policemen signalled for the taxi driver to exit the vehicle and give the man some sort of documents and signalled to Ichigo himself to get out as well.

He did, rather begrudgingly, to see the Chief look him over a couple of times before he was finally spoken to.

'You the transfer from Japan?' Very blunt, no nonsense tone of voice, Ichigo thought gratefully. Finally someone who didn't try to cover things up with dismissive talks about his private life.

Ichigo deemed this the best time to drop his ever present scowl and at least look polite when he introduced himself. 'Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura Town in Japan. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir.' Ichigo added the formality on the end at a mere whim. He sensed that the Chief was the kind of man who went for that sort of thing from strangers.

Ichigo also couldn't help from sensing apprehension from the man; he gave off the aura of great sadness and a strongly guarded heart. He knew it wasn't his placed to pry, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel that there was something not quite right about the way the Chief way checking over his form, eyes landing on his hair for longer than Ichigo thought necessary. Though he was very used to it.

'I'm Chief Swan and I believe that you're going to be staying at my place for the length of your stay. I'll take you there and fill you in on the goings on around here.'

'Of course. Thank you for having me, sir.' Ichigo didn't wait for the man to respond, inwardly cringing at how polite he was being and ran to retrieve his bags from the taxi. Refusing the help of Chief Swan as he lugged his two hold alls and the small carry-on bag. He resisted the help until Chief Swan actually took one of the bags off his shoulder, Ichigo noted the lighter of the two hold alls, and sagged under the weight slightly. Ichigo found this odd but didn't question it.

'Mr Kurosaki, how much do you reckon each of these bags weigh?' Chief Swan said as he dropped one into the boot of his car, breathing slightly deeper than before.

'I don't really know. About 45lbs each? I went over the baggage allowance because I forgot to check what it was.'

The Chief looked at him weirdly before saying, 'You do realise that is about 41kg, right?'

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, 'Well I work in kann and it's about 10.9 kann, I suppose.'

Chief Swan just looked at him incredulously before motioning for Ichigo to drop his second bag in after the first and to get into the passenger seat of the police cruiser.

The journey wasn't bad. It was 12 noon, the sun was shining and the company wasn't that bad either. Chief Swan, Ichigo decided, was a man of very few words. This made a welcome change to his own worthless excuse of a dad who still, to this day, continued to drop kick him awake everyday.

His father had gone on about losing his only son for roughly two weeks before Ichigo had actually left. He thanked Karin for her help in keeping the maniac under control fro the last few days. Ichigo had even been forced to stay at Chad's for the last night since the crazy goat-face had threatened to board up the entire house.

Neither Ichigo, nor his sisters, knew just how serious their father was about that. So Ichigo left the house just in case, making his goodbyes to his little sisters long and heartfelt. He briefly promised his dad that he wasn't going to come to any serious harm. After all, how much damage could you receive if you were dead anyway?

'So, Mr Kurosaki. What made you decide to come to Forks?'

So the interrogation begins. Ichigo supposed that he would have to get used to the constant questions about Japan and why he moved to Forks. If only they knew even half the truth … that would be positively delightful to explain.

Ichigo decided to spin out the excuse Urahara had made up and hope for the best.

'Well, it's a new opportunity for me. Plus a bit of research for a course I'm taking along side my school work.' It wasn't exactly a lie …

'Interesting. What sort of research?'

'As I want to be a teacher after University, a very good friend of the family informed me about a course that will allow me to teach in most countries around the world. Part of the course it to sample life in another culture's educational system.'

Chief Swan nodded but didn't speak again. Ichigo couldn't tell whether the man was satisfied with his answer, but chose not to question it at that moment. He really didn't need the hassle.

They pulled up outside the Chief's house, Ichigo immediately jumping out to grab his bags. He followed the man into the house and continued to follow him up to a small room with a single bed and a double-door wardrobe, one of which was a full length mirror.

Ichigo placed his bags beneath the window and turned to face the Chief.

'Well, I'm Chief of Police Charlie Swan. You can go anywhere in the house except there.' Charlie pointed out a room at the other end of the hallway. Ichigo moved forward out into the hallway where Charlie stood and followed his pointed finger to another bedroom. It was lilac so Ichigo deduced it was a girl's room, most likely the Chief's daughter. 'Under no circumstances should you enter that room unless Bella gives her express permission, understood?'

'Of course, sir. I would feel exactly the same way if a strange boy entered my own home with my younger twin sisters. Understood completely.' Ichigo's gaze lingered on the room. For some reason, he was sensing a very heavy pressure coming from it. This was weird because of how useless he was at sensing reiatsu.

Charlie nodded silently again and motioned for Ichigo to follow him back down stairs into the living room. Ichigo took a seat on a sofa while Charlie took the one adjacent.

'Do you have any questions about the rules of the house?'

Ichigo faintly remembered Urahara mentioning something about Chief Swan, ever the law abiding citizen. What he failed to mention was anything about a daughter.

The bastard.

'Well, what they are basically. I'm used to having a curfew and we usually have set meals times. My dad is crazy about that sort of thing.'

'Bella – We have been through a tough time recently. Her mom passed away in an accident, so Bella is very delicate at the moment. One rule for you is to respect that and to not pry into her business. Another rule, Bella has a curfew of 10 PM sharp, that rule applies for you.'

'Understood, sir. It makes a welcome change from 7 PM.'

'I think that they are the main ones.'

'What about your own policies, sir?'

Charlie looked at him questioningly, again saying nothing. Ichigo continued.

'Alcohol, drugs, weaponry …'

'Why would you need to know something like that, Mr Kurosaki?' Charlie's voice was suddenly stern as he cut across.

'It's part of my research. I have to find out parent's opinions of anything to do with education and their child's welfare.' Ichigo answered easily, streaming out the well rehearsed excuses of the elusive shopkeeper.

'Well, Mr Kurosaki. I trust that parents in this town are law abiding citizens and teach good values to their own children as well.'

'Thank you, sir. You wouldn't mind if I took a look around the town? I want to get used to everything as soon as possible.'

Charlie nodded again and Ichigo got up to go to his new room. He retrieved his phone, plus the spiritual one, and wallet from his carry-on bag. He glanced in the mirror door, giving his appearance the once over.

The ever spiky bright orange hair, bangs falling into his eyes slightly. It had grown quite a lot in the last two years, since he hadn't been that bothered about keeping it short, it came down to his shoulder blades in the back, but it was unruly as ever. He had gotten taller, so that idiot Renji didn't look down on him – as much – anymore.

He was dressed in his usual manner, his tight black T-shirt showed off his well defined muscles and his distressed jeans had several rips across the knees – as part of the design.

His long maroon coat had a high collar and was casually undone, revealing just how tight his clothing was. He took a step back, ruffling his orange hair and walked right out of the house, pausing only to make sure Chief Swan knew he was about to leave.

He walked for hours, taking in anything that might be important later. He didn't come across a lot of people, and even fewer were around his age.

_Then again, very few people were his real age._

He was surprised to fid how similar the air was in Forks. The same pressure that he had become accustomed to. He kept that fact noted for when he questioned Urahara later.

The sun beat warmth on his back and it improved his mood greatly, though he realized this place would positively miserable when it became cold and cloudy.

His wanderings brought him to the gates of his temporary new school. He didn't deem it necessary to go any further now that he had found the place.

As he was about to turn and head back to the Chief's house, a heavy spiritual pressure attacked his radar. If he had been anyone else, Ichigo may have crumbled.

Two pale forms approached him. And Ichigo could defiately tell, he wasn't in for a warm welcoming.

* * *

A/N: Leaving it there. I feel almost cruel for delaying the meeting of Bella and Ichigo, but what can I say?

Please review, the time taken is much appreciated, as are the favourites and alerts.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	4. Red Curtain Rises

**Pairing: IchigoxBella**

**Fandom: Bleach and Twilight**

**Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy – he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.**

**Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.**

**Plus, major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me happy. *squee***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.**

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flamers. They will be deleted without reply. Thanks again!**

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 3 – Red Curtain Rises**

* * *

_His wanderings brought him to the gates of his temporary new school. He didn't deem it necessary to go any further now that he had found the place. _

_As he was about to turn and head back to the Chief's house, a heavy spiritual pressure attacked his radar. If he had been anyone else, Ichigo may have crumbled. _

_Two pale forms approached him._

---

Considering his human life had only spanned a mere 17 years, Ichigo had already decided that it was most definitely not going to end so soon. Being dead wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

Screw what anyone has ever said that the afterlife is peaceful. Ichigo was most definitely sure that he spilt more blood in a week in the Soul Society that he did in the 17 years he has stayed in the World of the Living.

But these people – well _things_ would be more accurate, as Ichigo couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the two pale beings before him as anything close to humane – he almost felt pity for them.

Stuck in the limbo between life and death, just waiting for a hunter to come along and wipe them out.

The two figures in question were casually walking towards him. Head to toe in thick oppressive black clothing, covering their entire forms. If it hadn't have been sunny, Ichigo didn't think he would have found it odd. After all, he had been surrounded by weirdos for years.

The thick clothing could only have been used to cover something up; Ichigo could barely see the lower half of their faces. Though he could definitely feel the ill intent pouring straight through to his soul, the eerie feel of the un-dead was gnawing at his consciousness.

'It's a nice day for a stroll.' One of them decided to reach out and make first contact, it didn't other Ichigo one bit. He hated unnecessary confrontation, and dealing with the likes of these things was hardly on the top of his priority list

Ichigo inclined his head towards them, flipping his hood up even though he was positive they had already seen the colour of his hair. If the were going to pay the 'Be mysterious to freak out the new guy' game, they were going to have a hard time. He presumed that they went to high school before them, though both parties knew that they had been there far too many times for it to be a new thing.

They, however, didn't know just how repetitive Ichigo found the whole charade. Especially situations like this were the locals felt the need to determine their authority over the area and to suss out whether the 'orange-haired punk' was there to cause trouble and take their reign.

Ichigo could admit that these two gave off a different aura than the last few he had encountered, but that still didn't excuse the fact that they were what they _were._

The larger of the two, which he presumed was male - though he had gotten into a couple of situations where his deductions had been wrong and had cost him, made a step towards him. Typical Alpha–male attitude, but Ichigo could see that the punk was not in charge of the operation that had planted itself here.

'Who are you, what are you and what are you doing here in Forks?'

Straight to the point then …

'Where I'm from it's considered polite to introduce yourself before asking for another's name.' Ichigo kept his voice level. There was no need to get into a fight in such a public place; though what they were doing outside in this condition he had no idea.

'Excuse my brother. I am Edward Cullen and he is Emmet Cullen, could we enquire who you are and why you are here in Forks?'

Ichigo smirked; it was so easy to get the old-fashioned types to bend to your will. He deduced that the smaller male of the two was the elder and hence in charge – but he still didn't appear to be the leader. _It's worse than I thought…_

'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura Town, Japan. I am an exchange student here on a research basis.'

The two didn't look convinced, but that didn't bother Ichigo. That was his story and he was sticking to it until the need arose to fully reveal who or what, he really was. But something that this Edward guy said caught his attention.

'Sorry if I sound rude, but did you say Cullen?'

'Yes, that's correct. Our father is Carlise Cullen, a doctor here in town.'

'Well that's very interesting. It will be good to here from another parent on how their children should be raised. Especially in these conditions.'

He smirked a little, 'It might also be nice to see a friendly face. I haven't come across an old friend in a long, long time.'

His smirk grew as they stared at him in confusion. _This was going to be fun …_

---

Bella was glad to be off work. Another hour with Mike Newton at the hardware shop may have driven her insane. As you probably could have guessed, Charlie had given his daughter a bit more free reign now that he knew she was getting better. Though still no further than the edge of town, and he was still wary of her going that far.

He backed off a bit when Bella promised that she wouldn't go anywhere alone and would always have her mobile to hand.

The feel of the sun through the open window was a welcome change to the recent rain and the cold that the winter had brought. She tried not to dwell on how the sun reminded her of Phoenix, even though it was no where near as warm as her previous home.

She pulled up outside the house and parked up, grabbing her bag and the keys from the ignition. She quickly rolled up the driver-side window and slammed the door shut after getting out.

Charlie was there on the porch, enjoying the sun. He looked … happy, even more so when he saw that Bella had returned without harm. He may never say a lot, but Bella knew her dad was a terrible worrier.

'Hey, Bella. How was work?'

'Oh, you know … full of hardware. Um, I'm going to my room for a bit. Homework.'

He smiled softly, before his expression became more serious. 'Oh, you might want to sort out the bathroom. Keep private things away from prying have a guest.'

She faltered slightly. _Guest …? What!_

'Guest? W-What are you talking about?' She became panicky, her thoughts running a mile a minute. Was it possible? Could the murder of her mother be staying in their very house? What was dad thinking? I have to stop him, this guy can't stay here!

'I know what you're thinking, Bells. He's okay, he wasn't even in the country the time of, you know.'

Bella was still vey suspicious, she got that very weird feeling that something bad was going to come from this. She couldn't hep it. Not even the fact that Charlie was a cop and was an excellent judge of character helped.

_People weren't always what they appeared to be._

Edward was a perfect picture of that. He appeared to be unearthly, and he was, sort of. But he wasn't the monster he thought he was, not in Bella's eyes. Nothing anyone would say could change her mind of that. She was set and she loved it; loved him.

'He's the exchange student from Japan. He's a good kid, even if he looks a little -' He paused as if unsure what word to use, 'Well, he's like …Edward, I guess.'

Bella's eyes widened at that. Was it possible? Could this new kid be like Edward? I mean … _like_ Edward? The possibility of another vampire being in Forks, oddly, didn't scare her. _That_ was what really frightened her.

She didn't feel afraid of the possibility of another vampire being in town. Even after being chased across the country by a hunter and very narrowly escaping. In fact the thought thrilled her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of someone else.

Through the cloud of settling dust came a figure. Tall and athletic in build, but not overly so. At first guess, Bella thought it could have been Edward.

But she wasn't that naïve. No way would Edward risk exposing his family by coming before Bella and her dad in broad sunlight. They was also something else.

The immense pressure coming of the person was incredible. As the figure got closer and closer, Bella could feel her legs starting to give out; she was becoming short of breath.

Her vision was slipping away, slowly fading to black.

Her last sight was of a shocking orange standing above her, and a gorgeous smile …

---

Ichigo waited in the kitchen with Chief Swan. He was sat at the table with a glass of water in his hands. He hadn't been expecting such a violent reaction to his presence. Considering what the girl had been hanging around with for the past year, he thought that she would have been able to stand his spiritual pressure.

But then again, it was just as uncontrollable as ever and he had to admit, even he let it slip up when he first saw the girl.

Bella was anything but ordinary. He could understand why she had attracted such a crowd of admirers through the little time that she had spent in Forks. Especially those of _their_ kind.

It appeared that it was the smaller, but older male that had an infatuation with the Bella. He refused to call it love. _The living should never love the un-dead._

The thought displeased him, so he cast it aside, thinking back to the ever so delightful conversation he had shared with the boys outside of the High school.

_His smirk grew as they stared at him in confusion. This was going to be fun …_

'_You know Carlisle?' Edward sounded suspicious. As he should be, Ichigo thought. It wasn't often that he came across someone he knew from way back. Especially as far back as his days with the Volturi._

_But these two didn't need to know about that._

'_Yes, we crossed paths once. He probably doesn't remember though, I would prefer it that way if you gentlemen don't mind.' Ichigo was getting tired of this very quickly. They didn't appear to mean any harm, so he was having a hard time holding his instincts to destroy them and their kind. But that would screw a lot of things up, especially his sudden plan to meet up with Carlise again. He sometimes wondered how the fledgling was doing._

'_What are you?' Emmett this time, rolling his shoulders as if preparing for a fight,_

'_I can assure you both; I am not one of your kind. I never was and never will be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting back.' _

'_Ichigo, can I ask where your staying?'_

_Ichigo inclined his head, pausing slightly. So this was the final hit, for now ..._

'_Oh, I'll be staying at Chief Swan's. So I can,' he leaned forward slightly, training his gaze on Edward, 'Keep an eye out. See ya, Cullen.'_

_He immediately turned and stalked away. The anger radiating off Edward was amusing to say the least. Well at least one thing has been clarified, he thought sullenly._

_This town has some issues … Feels like home already._

The stirrings of Bella's reiatsu made him shift in his seat. Gulping down what was left in his glass, he waited for the enigma of a girl to reappear.

Ichigo was surprised to find that she didn't reek of the vampire reishi that they gave of like Kenpachi gave of 'I-want-to-kill-you' vibes. Her room was covered in it, but she was spotless. It was like she had a barrier around her, that let the vampire twist her to it's will but kept his 'marking' at bay.

If anything, the way she had dropped at the sight of him, it was like she was starved of reishi. His, admittedly, over-bearing reiatsu was just too much for her weakened state and she passed out from exhaustion.

And hen Ichigo saw the immense blockage on what could be very high spiritual pressure. It was shrouded in a blood mist that stank of vampire control. _As if someone was trying to hide her away for themselves._

Ichigo was sure she would have been on the Soul Society radar to be under observation for potential threats to the World of the Living. It was amazing that she had been hidden for this long.

He heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and moved to refill his glass, his back to the door, leaving Charlie to greet his daughter.

---

Bella stirred in what appeared to be her bed, the last thing she saw still spinning around her head. Such a vivid orange and a really beautiful smile. She shook he head and made to move out of her bedroom. Downstairs she could hear the clinking of plates and running water.

Charlie stood from his seat at the table as she entered the kitchen. He looked relieved that she was okay, but didn't say anything. The growing sense that something wasn't right amplified when she saw another person at the sink.

She was assaulted by bright orange again as the person turned around. The colour see so vividly remembered was the boy's hair and the way the setting sun caught it, it had a golden shine. He was taller than Edward and more well built than Edward, yet just as lithe and athletic in form.

His deep brown eyes were focus on the air around her, as if trying to see an aura of some kind, she was strangely grateful that those intense eyes weren't focused on her directly. The thought giving her chills, even in the warm kitchen.

She assumed that his boy, man, person was the last thing she had seen, so she was confused about the expression n his face. A deep set frown, just as intense as his eyes that also, thankfully, didn't seem to be directed at her.

He was weird, hot definitely, but weird. It still didn't explain who he was or why he was standing in the kitchen in her dad's house, but she supposed that that would be explained to her.

'Ah, Bella you're up. Lucky thing Ichigo was here or you might have hurt yourself when you fainted.'

Bella flicked her gaze over to her dad briefly, before centring back on Ichigo. 'Uh, thanks, I guess.' She said meekly, her voice smaller than she would have liked.

'It's no problem.' His voice was a smooth baritone and his speech fluid. 'You sure you're okay, you don't need to go to hospital or something?'

'No, I'm sure. I'm fine.' She tried to brush it off. They saw her enough in the hospital for far more serious things, she didn't want to start going in every time someone thought she needed it. Ichigo, however, was very persistent.

'Are you sure. My dad's a doctor, so do you want be to check you don't have a concussion?'

'No, really. I'm fine.' Ichigo surprised her, he chuckled.

'Well, I thought I didn't talk a lot. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,' he stuck out his hand for her to take, she did lightly, 'I'm from Karakura Town, West Tokyo, Japan. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Swan.'

'Miss Swan?' She asked confused. Ichigo chuckled again, a sound he was starting to like.

'Yeah, in Japan, it's impolite to call someone by their first name unless they tell you its okay.'

'Bella.' She blurted out instantly, 'Call me Bella.'

'Sure, then I'm Ichigo. I hate formalities anyway.' He shook her hand lightly once more for her to realise that she was still gripping his tightly. He smirked as she blushed and let go.

'I'm sure we're going to get along just fine.' He frowned once more as his gaze was drawn to the window. 'But I'm not sure your boyfriend likes me very much.'

Bella stuttered confusedly, while Ichigo laughed again, though this time to himself.

_**And at the person just beyond the window pane.**_

* * *

**A/N: I think this may be one of my fastest updates for any of my stories, but it sure as hell beats exam revision!**

**Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing it even if it's just to say you like it and you want me to update soon, it's a great motivator *wink*.**

**But enough review mongering for one chapter …**

**FlamingOrangeRose -x**


	5. Law One

**WARNING: MAJOR CONFUSION MAY TAKE PLACE, IT IS MOST LIKELY. VERY ANGSTY AND DEPRESSING.**

**On The Plus Side**

**The First Law**

* * *

Footsteps echoed around the stone hallway as a figure made its way through the winding maze of passages. Never faltering in direction, they had walked this path many times before. The familiarity of their surroundings sickened them. The ever-present stench of blood could never be clensed from this place.

Even after the many years that had already passed from his last visit to the main chamber.

It was surprisingly light for that time in the morning, the sun had not yet fully risen and the sky was free of oppresive clouds. He liked it like that, he basked in the very thing that made the occupants of these very halls dart away in fear. He sneered at their weakness. They back away from him.

He encountered no one through his walk. They hid in the shadows, watching his every move with fear or awe. He didn't mind either, as long as he was not disturbed in his task.

His life was built around achieving the one task he had been given at birth. He would stop at nothing, for no one to complete this task - even if he had to die. Which he has already.

Over and over the cycle repeats, every time getting that one step closer, before it is ripped from before his fingertips and he is sent back to the beginning again. He retained his memories as a punishment from those who bound him. He would remember his failures and they would haunt him 'til he completed his task.

But the Masters were a cruel bunch. They saw him step closer to his goal and would snatch it from him before he had the chance to reach out to it. To grab the hand of Fate that would save him from his predicament.

It was a lonely life. As he lived the same life over and over, those around him lived on. They grew old and they forgot. It was better that way.

He would have only failed them again. He couldn't stand that. It was even worse than them having no memory of his existance.

He was constantly thrown between life and death. Never fully settling, never fully belonging. Destiny had dealt him a hand, and what use was it denying that. It was his task and his alone.

He would have felt proud if it wasn't so damn difficult.

//Forgive me.//

The others ... they feared his presence. Those who knew of the legend were too afraid to get sucked into the whole mess. They stood clear, lest they get too close. It always happened when they got too close, too involved. When they actually looked at him long enough to see the unmasked pain and suffering of generations past, present and the dainting future to come.

A howling outside brought him to a halt. The endless sky was smothered by deep grey. The time had come.

The man gaze longingly at the savage beauty of the lightening as it clashes against the ground. Furiously trying to split it apart. He watched as ants fled their food collection attempts to scurry back into their ant hill. The mindless drones hurrying to protect their Queen, who would no sooner praise them than she would give her noble crown to an male. They cherished her, adored her even. But she never spared the poor mites a second of her time.

Resigning himself once more, he turned his heart to an icy steel. Thoughts of gladness, joy or sorrow sealed away from his demeanour. Locked away once again.

Emotions make you weak. They would not help him now.

Carrying on his path, he descending the last staircase. Natural light left him with out his notice. The glow of artificial lamps and torches lit his dimming pathway. The temperature dropping rapidly with every step closer he took. The sub-zero air he breathed hit his lungs like icy whips, freezing the blood before it had chaance to drip.

No matter how many times he entered this other-realm of darkness, he always fought the urge to return the way he came. To give up in his conquest. To resign from his Fate.

//It is written.//

The Main Chamber. As grand as back-alley whorehouse and as welcoming as graveyard. Which is exactly what is was, if you stripped away the fine art on the walls and the beautiful antiques. He ignored the urge to shiver.

Not from the cold; that he was used to. But from the sheer disgust he felt everytime his journey began. In the very beginning, he would jump at the shadows on the walls, or the sounds of echoing footsteps that could be no one's, but his own.

As his eyes adjusted to the artifical light of naked flames he noted dully that the windows had been entirely removed now. The owner had said that the boards had looked ghastly. He had agreed, hoping that they could hurry the process along somewhat. No doubt it would happen yet again; _This time, _he prayed.

Scoffing at his idiocy, he walked on. What could God do for him now. If this was a trial from God, he hoped that the Heavenly Father had had his fill of amusement and would just let him go now. 'Not fair' didn't come into it. He had complained and cried and got angry and, in the darkest times, considered suicide.

But where would that lead him? Suicide was a sin against the Lord our Creator. He mused darkly, _May be that was why that time had been so short?_

Unwillingly to just give up, he plundered on. The deep rumbling of the thunder supsiding the further down he went. Instead, the soft sounds of music drifted to his ears, soothing his innermost soul. Taming the beast and warming his blood.

She was always there. Just playing the harp, just out of reach. She'd smile and suddenly the world seemed bright again.

Natural sunlight flooded through non-existant windows and the breeze flew through his centre. She came to him, still smiling and asking softly in only a way she could.

_'Could you help me ...?'_

.

.

.

_'Could you help me Thorn?'_

He could never understand it, but the soft call of his name made the light flooding into his soul breath the life and will to live back into him. His determination came back with a crash of adreniline.

This time ... this time it would work!

**The First Law: Giving up is a Sin. A Sin that the Lord can, and will, punish.**

_

* * *

_

_I know, you're probably wondering what is going on and what I was on when I wote this - Before anyone wonders, NO I do not take/smoke any drugs of any kind - but I'm just going to have to say that I can't help you at the moment. It will be revealed. Much later. Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies._

_Back on to Ichigo and Bella in the next chapter._

_FlamingOrangeRose -x_


	6. Sunny Spells

Pairing: IchigoxBella

Fandom: Bleach and Twilight

Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.

Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.

Plus, major major major major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me super happy. *squee*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flamers. They will be deleted without reply. Thanks again!

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 5 – Sunny Spells**

* * *

Having been there only once before, that she could remember at least, Bella was astounded by the sight she saw before her.

It was La Plush beach and it was packed. The warmer weather and freak continuous sunshine had the whole of Forks and those on the reservation very excited. They didn't know what was going on with the weather but they certainly weren't complaining. People were all let off work early and kids had a day off school.

No employers wanted to keep their staff trapped in musty offices when they, themselves, wanted to be out enjoying the rare treat.

The noticable lack of the Cullen's presence in the school was overlooked by the usual reason that Dr and Mrs Cullen pulled them out of school for their camping trips. Bella would only nod and confirm everyone's supicions, as it was just that more convienant. She missed seeing Edward everyday, seeing his smile and the soft hand on her lower back that guided her around. Even though she had told Edward numerous times that she didn't like it and that she could handle herself. more often than not she would then fall over not two minutes later on seemingly nothing. She never missed the 'I told you so look'. She let it slide because Edward was only looking out for her welfare, like the amazing boyfriend that he was.

Bella waded through the crowds over to where Jacob was waving his arms, signalling the space he had managed to keep clear for Bella.

Bella was so glad to see Jacob again. She was so sure it had only been a little over a week since she had last seen her 'sunshine', but it brought great warmth to her heart to see his warm face smiling back at her.

She had kept a couple of things from her life in Phoenix so she was set for a warm day at the beach, Ichigo seemed to have packed for every type of weather condition possible and, looking around, he seemed to be drawing quite a bit of attention to himself. She could see that there was more than one set of eyes following the guy across the sand.

And that wasn't just by walking a few paces behind Bella; the girl who had almost got crushed by a car that one time. He was looking around the beach and smiling softly at each and every girl who glanced his way, causing a uprising of giggling and not so quiet whispering. He just took it all in his stride, focusing mostly on where he was going, avoiding looking at happy family scenes.

He had been friendly but distant all week and Bella was starting to wonder if he was okay being here. She had noticed the distant far off look he would get at times when things like family siblings were brought up at lunch.

She could tell that he would be closed off about things like that until he was ready to open up about it, so she changed the subject before someone could ask him about it. Not that she wanted to talk about her family situation at present either. It was a relief for both of them; at least she thought it was. Though it was one of their very few common traits.

She hadn't wanted Ichigo to feel uncomfortable around her so had kept her questions to herself so far. It was another similarity she had found with Edward. The thirst to know everything about him, but different in the sense that she didn't want to dig into his background to much. She didn't want to push him away.

Which in itself was an absurd thought. She didn't know him at all.

Yet, something pulled her to him. If she truly believed in it, she would have said that his aura drew her in. I know, right? His aura? Absurd.

There was also a feeling that he was keeping everyone at a distance. Politely engaging in conversation but the bare minimum. Not that Bella was a talkative person either, so that was another thing she had in common with the alluring boy, guy.

There was no way that she could deny that Ichigo was attractive, even with that scowl of his. If only he would open up more and share what he was actually thinking ...

The second she got within a foot of Jacob she was enveloped in a crushing two armed hug. As she went to return it, Jacob froze whilst looking over her shoulder.

'Oh, uh, Jake this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's, uh, an exchange student from Japan and he's staying at my dad's place while he's here.'

Bella pulled back from the hug to stand aside so Ichigo could greet her friend properly, but to her surprise, Ichigo stood a few feet away with his arms akimbo and a deeper frown than usual on his face.

Bella mused for a second that it still didn't manage to draw anything off his handsome features, but shook that aside as she saw that Ichigo still hadn't made a move to say hello like he usually did to everyone Bella introduced him to. He remained where he was and stared and Jacob. Bella was about to ask what the problem but saw that Jacob was staring straight back with a strange expression on his face.

The awkwardness of the situation went unnoticed to those around them, but Bella was stuck waiting for them to say something. or to stop staring at each other at least. She honestly didn't know what to do or what to think of what was going on.

Ichigo had been so courteous to everyone else, so why was Jacob any different? Bella had the weird feeling that they were sizing each other up for a fight. The intense looks in their eyes gave off the oddest aura of a conversation she wasn't apart of. Feeling confused and left out, Bella sat down on the sand and waiting for the staring contest to end.

Ichigo noted Bella sitting down and turned back to his conversation.

_She doesn't know, does she?_

**No. And I'd like to keep it that way.**

_Oh, would you now? And tell me why I shouldn't just expose you right here._

**'Cause I want to keep her away from that. I can't lose it around her.**

_I see. The little wolf has a crush on the vampire's girlfriend. Classic._

**Shut up. He's hurt her so much, and I was the only one who knew enough that was there for her. She doesn't know I know about her leech.**

_Interesting. You know about the Cullens. What's the back story to that then?_

**I can't let a stranger in on that. It's pack code.**

_Urgh, I forgot how annoying it is to talk to another with more than one person in their head. _He gave a pointed look at Bella, ignoring Jacob's inquisitive look._ We need to talk when she's not here. It's about the real reason why I was sent here. Listening to all you furry mutts is giving me a headache._

Ichigo broke the connection off and began to speak normally, loving the sound of just his own thoughts, however brief that was.

'Ah, sorry about that, Black-kun. I was a little lost in thought and you reminded me of someone very close to me.'

'No problem, Kurosaki.'

They sat either side of Bella and she acknowledged them with a smile. They sat taking in the scenery and the sun that had appeared with Ichigo's arrival. The scene was enchanting whilst she sat there with 'her sunshines'. Both literal and metaphorical. She made no move to spark up conversation with the guys so they sat in a comfortable silence on the busy beach.

She wondered what had gone on between the boys but kept her thoughts to herself. A thought that she almost laughed at. If Edward couldn't do it then nobody else stood a chance.

She missed Ichigo's small smirk.

* * *

AN: Shorter I know but I have a reason! Plus it really must be noted that everytime Bella talks about Edward it's said in a sarcastic tone of voice, 'cause that's how I write it. And it won't make sense if it's not read like that later on.

**Bold is Jacob. **_Italics are Ichigo._

Reviews really do help with my motivation to finish a chapter earlier. It's a great ego boost.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	7. Just Wishing

Pairing: IchigoxBella

Fandom: Bleach and Twilight

Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.

Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.

Plus, major major major major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me super happy. *squee*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flamers. They will be deleted without reply. Thanks again!

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 6 – Just Wishing**

* * *

After having so much sun it was almost surreal to see the grey cloud blanket shrouding over Forks again. Bella had no idea that she could have been _that_ happy to feel the sun warming her ever pale skin again. It gave the almost welcome feeling of nostalgia of her life in  
Phoenix; of her Mom.

She never thought that she would be able to look back on those times without crying or feeling sad. Comfort had come from the most unlikely source; Ichigo.

Bella hadn't quite understood it at first. He had always been so withdraw, even around a crowd of people he always looked like he didn't fit in. Like he wasn't supposed to. Bella took great comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one any more. Aside from Edward and  
the Cullens she had never felt that anyone else could ... _understand_ what it was like.

Which was totally insane because she still knew next to nothing about him. About why he was there in Forks or how his research was going. Sure she had asked, but he had the exceptional talent of diverting her thoughts to something else.

Today was one of those times. She hadn't seen Edward for about two weeks now and strangely she wasn't on edge about it. She wasn't in her usual panic about his safety or if it was her fault that they hadn't seen each other for so long.

Classes had gone back to normal so Ichigo just slotted in in Edwards seats, which were always next to her. Even though he looked bored during most of the lessons he would always pay apt attention during English, especially when they were talking about Shakespeare.

When Bella had asked why that was, he had turned to her with a rare smile and said, 'He's the person I admire most.'

Bella thought he heart stopped for a few seconds, it could have been an hour and she wouldn't have known - or cared for that matter. It hadn't been a big smile, it hadn't even lasted longer than his  
sentence. She wouldn't even have described it as dazzling, like Edward's always were.

However, it did affect her. Struck her with a flash of surprise that she had never felt before. And that wasn't the only thing that was strange about him.

She never saw him studying and he always had an answer when he was called upon in class. He didn't even listen to the question half the time and he knew the answer, no hesitation at all.

Almost in the same way Edward always had. Being a 109 year old vampire, he had an excuse with the inability to sleep. Edward had said that he spent the extra time studying anything and everything that took his fancy. But what was Ichigo's excuse?

Bella had spent so much time comparing Ichigo and Edward that it made her dizzy. At one point she had even considered that Ichigo was a vampire in a moment of madness. That thought was quickly abolished.

For one thing Ichigo could go out in the sun and though his skin was magnificent under the warm rays, it wasn't pale and it didn't sparkle. His eyes were always a deep chocolate brown that she had to catch herself from falling into all the time. He despised the look and smell of blood, Bella couldn't be quite sure about that one. Though she was so sure that he had blanched slightly the time she had fallen on the porch steps and cut her knee.

Of all the times Bella had ever been scared, today was the most terrified she had ever been. She and Ichigo had taken to sitting away from the others so they could talk without Bella's friends annoying  
either one of them.

Ichigo had once mentioned that his little sister - he had two - had always made him a packed lunch to go to school. He had called it a bento at first, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't speak a word of Japanese. That's how easily they had fallen into being comfortable around each other. Bella just hoped that Edward wouldn't feel like a third wheel when he could eventually come back to school.

So Bella made them something small like sandwiches for their lunch. It gave off a strange homely feeling that the people around her couldn't understand.

She knew about the rumours going round that she and Ichigo were dating and that was the reason Edward hadn't come back to school because he was heart broken. She corrected them every time but Ichigo didn't seem that bother about what other people said about him.

One of the few things she had learned about his past was that he had been bullied a lot for his hair colour. While red, orange in some cases, hair wasn't that uncommon here in Japan it was considered very abnormal. He had gotten into so many fights about it it was unreal. Though it explained his rippling muscles.

They were sitting on the usual bench and Bella lost her balance, it was a regular occurrence so she thought nothing of it. Ichigo had come to get used to her clumsiness, claiming he knew someone just as bad back home.

The way he had said it sounded so sad that Bella hadn't wanted to push it and make him more uncomfortable about it, so the subject was dropped. He often got this far off look in his eye whenever he spoke about himself, which was just as rare as him smiling. Bella had just  
thought it was homesickness but she couldn't be sure about that. Ichigo was such a strong person that it seemed very unlikely.

When she had fallen, as usual, he went to help her up. He held out his hand for her to take with a small smile which disappeared in a split second. Bella looked at him confusedly a d noticed that was staring at her wrist with a fury she hadn't seen from him before. He had caught  
sight of the silvery scar from the bite James had given her. He looked practically livid and grasped her wrist in his hand even more tightly.

There had been an overwhelming feeling of danger in his normally warm eyes.

'I'm not gonna ask how this happened, Bella, but if I ever find another one I will turn you into one of the undead myself.'

Bella froze in her spot.

What? How did he ...? He couldn't. He couldn't possibly know about vampires. How they did really exist

Ichigo didn't know what was running through his head as he gripped onto Bella's arm like a mad man. Its not like Bella was actually a vampire but the sight of the scar, however minuscule, made him so mad you could swear he wanted to rip the bastard apart that did it. But seeing as she had that Edward boy hovering outside her window every night he could safely assume that it wasn't him.

He let Bella's arm go with a soft teasing smile. To see the hurt and confusion in her eyes has stung his heart, he never wanted to see that expression on another girl, but he couldn't apologise properly without revealing that he knew about the vampires, and now the werewolves.

'Hey, don't look so serious. It's a old story from my town that when a scar turns silver, their supposed to have been from mystical creatures, weird right?' He laughed lightly. She didn't look in anyway convinced though, 'You don't believe in things like that, right? I mean, beings with super strength that feed on the blood of humans. It's ridiculous, just a way to scare kids into behaving.'

'Uh, yeah. Totally. They're just stories to scare kids.' She looked away with an expression Ichigo couldn't quite decipher.

She seemed to want to get off the topic as soon as possible. She became quiet, and if Ichigo had learnt anything about Bella it was that her thoughts tended to turn sour when that happened. As long as she was talking she didn't think about the bad things that she had experienced.

'I guess the good weather couldn't last, right?' Bella turned back to him. He held out his hand before him as the rain drops started to fall down on them. 'Let's go inside, get out of the rain.'

But this was just the start of their problems. The untimely return of the foul weather Forks had become accustomed to was about to rain far worse problems down on Bella's situation as she came to terms with what was supposed to be a very happy day.

Her Birthday.

It was coming up soon. She didn't want anything, well nothing that an ordinary human could possibly give her. Soon she would be 18, a whole year older than Edward, technically anyway as Edward never reached his 18th birthday. She hoped that Edward would come back soon as she was seriously starting to worry now.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, there's a phone call for you at the main office. That's a phone call for Ichigo Kurosaki.'

They had been walking down the corridor on their way to Biology at the time so Ichigo just nudged Bella out of her trance.

'Hey, Bells, I've got to go. I'll see you in a while.' She nodded at him, still not quite sure what to make of what he had just blurted out before by the bench. It had seemed so unlike him, yet she had the strange feeling that he was hiding something from her.

Not that she shouldn't be used to that by now. Everyone always had something to hide and she always had to be the one to find it out. It was never simple. Why did the world always seem so blurry and upside down? Wait ...

'Hey, Bella? Are you okay?' Ichigo got his answer when Bella fell into his chest. He caught her soundly but ducked into the classroom just to inform their teacher that he would take her to the nurses on his way to the office.

He had just finished his sentence before Bella was snatched out of his hands. Edward. So the blood sucker had decided to turn up as soon as the weather turned out the best for him.

'I'll take Bella. Thank you for looking after her in my absence.' Ichigo nodded but only he was close enough to here the vicious undertones the vampires voice held. Ichigo noticed that all eyes were now on them. The whispers had returned just as soon as Edward had. The crowd waited on baited breath for Ichigo's reply to the challenge Edward's presence presented.

By now the whole school knew that Ichigo was staying at Bella's and that they spent every day together. Ichigo doubted that Bella had noticed that he was with her all the time, even if she stepped out 'on her own', he was always there to ward off the disgusting leeches. But then again, Bella didn't know that his actual research project was about Fork's itself, its strange reiatsu situation. Which just so happened to all centre around her. She drew danger to herself like a magnet, and it was Ichigo's job to find out why and stop it.

'It's been my pleasure, Cullen-san. If I may ask, are you going to be absent again any time soon?' Edward looked like he wanted to drive daggers into Ichigo's body at Ichigo's over politeness.

'I'm never leaving her side again.'

'Oh, that's good, she was so worried about you. As you didn't call her once to say where you were. She'll be relieved to see that you are well.' Again with the over polite attitude. Ichigo knew that he was getting on Edward's nerves, even more so as it seemed Edward had not been able to pin point exactly what Ichigo was yet. It seemed that his pride forbade him from asking Carlise about one, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Though Ichigo had done that knowingly. Edward was far to prideful and certain in his abilities to read the thoughts of others that he hadn't got over the fact that he could only read the part of Ichigo's mind that he let Edward pry into. The part that showed a film strip of how happy Bella had been without him. Especially drawing on the amount of happy faces and smiles she had made whilst she was with either Ichigo alone or with Jacob when the mutt tagged along.

Ichigo had actually come to enjoy Jacob's presence, though the multiple voice in his head did get annoying after a while. Jacob had filled him on the Quileutes and the 'Cold One' story, about the treaty that had been made and how that had affected those with the 'gene'. Ichigo knew exactly how that felt. Just because of your heritage you got thrown in to a battle that wasn't strictly your own. Ichigo always mercilessly teased Jacob about liking Bella, which resulted in a playful wrestling match that Bella would always sigh at and leave them to it.

But now that he knew the wolves side of it, all that was left to uncover was the reason for Edward to cling onto Bella. Bella had claimed that she 'loved' Edward and that there was no one else for her, but Ichigo had the bad feeling that there was something else in it for the vampires. Something was just not right with the way Edward looked at her.

It wasn't strictly true that Bella hadn't seen Edward all this time. He had been there all right. Every night he hovered outside her window, getting more and more frustrated because he couldn't get into her window. And once again that made him even more mad at Ichigo as he was the only anomaly that had changed within the household to forbid him entry on the premises.

But right now Ichigo was just playing him up to be the bad guy, which he was. He walked along side Edward on the way to the offices at the main entrances. Ichigo felt a strange sense of loss as Bella left him sight as Edward carried her further to the nurses office. He turned into the administration office to see the lady hurry to bring him a phone.

'Mr Kurosaki?'

'Yes, Sorry I took so long. A friend fainted on my way here.'

'No problem. A Mr Urahara for you?' She sounded awfully concerned and he only furthered that when he snatched the phone away.

'What the hell do you want now?' He smiled gently at the woman who handed him the phone and continued to speak rapid, angry Japanese.

'Ah, Kurosaki-kun. How is your mission going?' His mentor's voice was annoyingly sing-song as usual. Even though he sounded like an idiot 90% of the time, Ichigo knew that wasn't the case. Even if the man sounded like an imbecile after 5 minutes with the guy and you would know just how intelligent he really was.

'I haven't got time for this Urahara-san. I think I know what the problem is, I just need more time.'

'Time for what Ichigo? Your not getting … _attached_ are you?' Ichigo could hear the teasing tone in his mentor's voice and it irritated him to no end.

'Damn it! No, Urahara-san. I can't say this sort of thing over the phone. Turn up in whatever way you like, there are some people you have to meet for all of this to make sense.'

'Sounds like we have ourselves a bit of a problem.' His voice lost its sing-song quality, though Urahara still sounded some what dubious.

'Yes, an infestation. Leeches are riling up the wolves.'

'Wolves?' Kisuke's tone became more serious.

'Yes. I have to go. I have to pretend to be interested in High school Biology again, this seriously sucks, Urahara-san. I could be teaching the class myself.'

'Just bear with it a little longer, Kurosaki-kun. You'll figure it out, you always do.'

Ichigo paused for a few moments, knowing what he wanted to say next, it was at the tip of his tongue wanting to be let out so his heart may be eased a little. Just the act of saying it brought up so many conflictions in his heart.

'You want to know don't you, Ichigo?' Urahara's voice had lost it's formal tone, he knew how Ichigo's heart and soul ached as he bared with an unimaginable amount of guilt. 'She … she is on the mend, Ichigo. I don't know how long it will take, but she's not out of danger yet.'

Ichigo didn't know what to think. It was partly good news, but the ending was what he had been dreading. She had already been through so much … and now she had to suffer further.

'You have to believe, Ichigo. She's a fighter, she can make it through.'

'I just … I just don't want her to suffer any more, Kisuke.' Ichigo completely dropped the formalities. Something he never did around his mentor. ' May be if she had never met me …'

'Ichigo, I'm going to have to stop you there for you are getting far to depressing for my liking. Bye bye, Kurosaki-kun!' Ichigo didn't have a chance to return the farewell as Urahara had already hung up. Ichigo was used to his mentor wanting to pull out of a conversation if it got too heavy. Urahara ran on happiness it seemed, and any sign of sadness was avoided at all costs.

Ichigo just wished it was that simple.

* * *

A/N: next chapter is up! Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated, any comments for imporvements also welcomed.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	8. Barricaded

__

Pairing: IchigoxBella

Fandom: Bleach and Twilight

Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.

Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.

Plus, major major major major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me super happy. *squee*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.

__

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flamers. They will be deleted without reply. Thanks again!

____________

___

* * *

_

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 7 – Barricaded **

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was just playing him up to be the bad guy, which he was. He walked along side Edward on the way to the offices at the main entrances. Ichigo felt a strange sense of loss as Bella left his sight as Edward carried her further to the nurses office.

Ichigo didn't know what to think. It was partly good news, but the ending was what he had been dreading. She had already been through so much … and now she had to suffer further.

For once, Edward didn't know what to do. He held Bella in his arms, close to his chest and could feel her steady pulse. Relieved that it had not been fatal he began to seriously think about the last fortnight.

Not that he hadn't once stopped that is. It was constantly on his mind, especially at night when he tried night after night to enter her room just to watch her sleep and to make sure that she was okay. He had never had a problem before; he just simply slipped through the window.

Edwards thoughts darkened at the thought of the glaringly obvious reason that was quickly becoming the bane of his existence.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Edward had refused to question Carlise about the matter, his pride disallowing it completely. Instead he had done a little of his own research and came back with absolutely nothing. He had tried to see it from every possible angle and still nothing. He had thoroughly gone over every word the, for lack of a more appropriate word, being had ever said. Edward knew that this was becoming more than a little awkward.

What was definitely clear was that Ichigo was not human in any way. Edward was so sure that he had been a vampire but the being had dared to look disgusted at the mere mention.

Something was very wrong with this situation. Even as he laid Bella down on the bed in the nurses office and explained what had happened, he knew that this wasn't the end.

When had it even started? And more importantly, why? He had been so careful with his interactions with Bella, never pushing too far under the pretence he wanted to protect her from him. Which, on the most part, was very accurate. He just needed more time and control.

He had felt the tight hold he had over Bella starting to slip. The damned good weather had prevented him from seeing her, to make sure the cloud of judgement was still in place.

Bella was hard to read as it was, once the control started to slip it was very difficult to regain. It was that Ichigo's fault. Edward had been unable to enter the house since Ichigo had moved in under the  
pretence that he was there to 'research'. If anything it was how to steal another man's prey right from under his nose. Though he seemed to have a more than ample grasp on that.

The fact that Ichigo had mentioned his lack of calling was enough to know that the man had been intercepting his calls. Because he did call, he had called so many times it would make any teenager's parent go white with fury at the size of the phone bill. All he ever got was the voicemail message which was irritatingly happy. In the sense that Bella clearly didn't seem to mind that she had not seen her beau in over two weeks now. Obviously not counting that minute because she was still out of it.

His eyes glanced over her small form, widening slightly as he saw the slight tan to her skin. Bella had always been almost glaringly pale, even after she had grown up in Phoenix. Now she looked healthy, and suddenly more alive even while she slept.

How he had longed to see her sleep once more … Her window didn't give him a clear view of her sleeping form and even he didn't have the capability to see through walls. At one point he was even considering breaking the window he was so desperate. It had gone beyond the point of thinking rationally about the other occupants in the house, even Bella dare he say it.

When he had tried he was met by a strong invisible force that prevented him from going within a foot of the glass. The more he fought it, the further away he got and the quicker the distance increased. He backed down once he was forced onto the main road in front of the house. He had been forced to leave before the cursed sun rose again, forcing him into another day of avoiding going outside in public.

Sure enough he was back there the next day. Given time, his anger was dealt with and back under control. The barrier seemed to recognise this and let him close to the window once again. If ever a stray thought of discontent floated to the forefront of his mind the barrier pushed him backwards until his thoughts were back under control.

This also occurred when thoughts of hatred towards Ichigo cropped up. Far less rapidly, but there was always the small nudge that irked Edward to no end. It was blatantly obvious that Ichigo was the cause of his current misery.

How dare such a being keep Edward away from his dear beloved? More importantly, how was it physically possible for him to do such a thing to create a barrier that only attacked him? As if to prove a point, the cursed being had walked so he was standing on the outside of it several metres away from where Edward was standing, only to easily slip back into it as if walking through thin air. But then came the worst part of it. Apart from the disgusting smell that seemed to follow him wherever he went, Jacob Black was able to slip through the barrier just as easily as Ichigo did.

Where was the justice in that? Bella's beloved beau was pushed away as easily as cobwebs and the mangy mutt strode past with an evil smirk? Edward had been furiously confused the first time he had seen it happen but as soon as he saw Ichigo's knowing smirk it hit him like a stake to the heart. Ichigo was on the mutt's side. The werewolves were collaborating in the twisted plot to keep Edward away from the house.

After contemplating this new information Edward had cursed himself for being so dense. Of course the werewolves would want Edward away! Not only did Jacob Black extremely dislike him for being closer to Bella than he was, but he guessed that the pack would join forces to stop and chance of Bella become a vampire. Edward seethed at this. She would become a Cullen, a full blooded Cullen!

He was brought back into the room as Bella began to stir on the bed beside him. Having thoroughly convincing the nurse that it was vital that he stay by Bella's side, she had given in an left him to watch out for the girl. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her confused eyes. He had thus far abstained from touching her lest she wake up before she was ready, but how he longed to. Angelic didn't cover it at all. So peaceful, so beautiful … how had he been kept away from her for so long? Why hadn't he fought harder.

He froze for a second as her warm palm reached up for his hand on her cheek. She smiled softly and his worries were set aside. The plan was back in motion, he could finally …

'Ichigo?'

… curse that demon back to the hell he had slithered out of. Damn him!

'Bella? It's Edward, are you okay?'

She looked adorably confused and unaware.

'Edward? What happened?'

'You haven't answered my question yet. You haven't even said hi.'

'Hi.' Was the automatic response. A sweet sense of nostalgia fell over them, a reminder of one of their first few conversations back when Bella was only guessing at the truth he hid from her. How sickeningly ironic. Except this time, he wasn't the only one hiding their identity from her.

'Uh, I'm good. I'm okay.' She said eventually, blinking her eyes back in to focus. A sense of familiarity washing over her as she was greeted by Edward's godly form. His flawless looks were so overwhelming after what seemed like a life time without seeing him. 'Where were you? It's like I haven't seen you in … years.'

'Well, Bella. There is a perfectly good explanation for that -'

'Bella! Hey, your okay not, right?' Damn that Kurosaki again! Ichigo was instantly by her side placing a hand on her forehead.

'Well you don't have a temperature, so it must just be one of those things, huh?' Ichigo had actually been standing outside for a while before he walked in. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter and disrupt everything bad Edward was going to say about him. That way it would ultimately be Edward's fault if he started sprouting 'nonsense' about Ichigo being part of the living undead. Which he was, sort of. However, that wasn't the point. He was really starting to love getting on the bloodsuckers last nerves, it was unplanned entertainment while he figured what it was that drew all the bad possible attention to Forks, or Bella. Either way in was totally win-win for him.

'Uh, yeah. Um, Edward, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, Edward Cullen.'

'Oh, we've already met. How is your research coming, Kurosaki?' Ichigo could clearly hear the biting annoyance in Edward's voice, he obviously wasn't happy about a possible 'threat' becoming so close to his girlfriend. Something to hide? Definitely.

'Really well, I almost have everything I need. I just have to tie up a few … loose ends.'

'Doesn't Ichigo mean strawberry in Japanese?' A dig at Ichigo's dignity, huh?

'Not Ichigo's name though, the kanji is different. Ichigo's name means 'one protector'.' Bella explained to a scowling Edward. Too bad for you, Cullen. Edward appeared to see that his taunting was useless and turned his attention to Bella, who was now sitting up on the low medical bed.

'One more thing,' he leant closer to her and kissed her fully on the lips, smirking slightly when he heard a small 'tch' coming from Ichigo's direction. 'Happy Birthday Bella.'

The blood flew from Ichigo's face. The smell of a marked mate smothered the room and it twisted his stomach cruelly.

__

What is this ...

* * *

____________________________

__

A/N: Not really much of an excuse but I was having terrible writer's block with chapter and the few that follow, that's why it's up as late as it is. Plus try not to hate me too much for the next chapter!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	9. Law Two

**On The Plus Side**

**The Second Law**

He quietly contemplated just what it was about the woman before him that always set his will and determination to succeed back into motion.

Once admired by many, adored by thousands she know lives to play her beautiful music in this ghastly place. Each note is pitch perfect, but what would you expect from such a refined lady?

She lives for the music that sings in her soul, far to powerful to contain. It pours out of her every time she exhales. It is oh so sweet upon the soul, soothing, calming, lulling you almost to the point of unconsciousness. So deeply you fall into your soul you'd swear she was sending you to your death.

But what was the use when your only audience was compiled of the sinful undead? They can not understand how beautiful she really was.

It had nothing to do with the way she looked. He didn't need eyes to tell that she was pure of heart, wrongly dragged into this world of darkness as a hope to cleanse the souls of the wicked.

She played for them. Night after night to no avail. They only saw her outer beauty. They could not possibly appreciate the gentle, meek lady who only prayed for hope.

Hope.

It was such a desired words amongst the devil spawn than ran loose through these dark dank corridors of endless torment.

Hope for freedom.

Hope for long life.

Hope for death to end their suffering.

He required none of these. Not when he heard her soft voice cut through the haziness that had managed to creep up on him once again.

Once again she brought joy and courage to his heart, gracefully guiding him to his next destiny. His next life.

He had to walk by her to reach the sorely hated door to his rebirth. It had become routine to them now. He returned beaten and broken and she patched up the gaping holes in his heart that were gradually growing wider and deeper.

Nevertheless, she managed. A single word and a single smile set his heart on fire once more.

'_I will, my Lady. Please, pray for me.'_

He passed her swiftly, not wanting to taint her pureness with his presence a second longer.

That and he couldn't stand to see her cry.

**The Second Law: Prayer is the answer to the Task the Lord has set you. The Lord must always be answered.**

AN: Ga~h! It's so short ... Sorry for those who wanted to find out what Ichi's gonna do XP

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	10. Present

Pairing: IchigoxBella

Fandom: Bleach and Twilight

Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.

Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.

Plus, major major major major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me super happy. *squee*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flamers. They will be deleted without reply. Thanks again!

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 8 - Present**

–

_'One more thing,' he leant closer to her and kissed her fully on the lips, smirking slightly when he heard a small 'tch' coming from Ichigo's direction. 'Happy Birthday Bella.'_

_The blood flew from Ichigo's face. The smell of a marked mate smothered the room and it twisted his stomach cruelly._

_What is this ... ?_

–

There was an unspoken pledge that was most certainly not over and done with. How could it be as Ichigo could feel the cloak of unknown ignorance was sliming its way up and over Bella's small form. It didn't take a thousand years of experience for Ichigo to figure out just what  
was going on here.

The question was why. Why did this small girl from a little town in the back of beyond have any appeal whatsoever for these, or rather, this leech?

She wasn't exceptionally beautiful or smart. Bella was average, okay above average, but there must be something if she's drawing such attention to herself.

Ichigo could recall several people claiming that Bella was a magnet for trouble and was always in and out of the hospital for one thing or another. She even joked about it herself. Bit the only people not laughing were Charlie, the Cullens and Ichigo himself.

He may be the awkward type who doesn't really like, or know much about, the mind of a teenage girl - or women in general - but he knew something was up. And that can only mean trouble if he's the head of the police as well.

However, that also meant that Ichigo was under suspicion as well. Even Ichigo wasn't perfect and would sometimes talk to Charlie about things like he was much older than he appeared to be.

Which was obviously true, despite having the body of a twenty year old Ichigo was actually over seventy times that. Hell, even Carlise was like a baby in comparison. So Bella ...

Speaking of Bella - when did he not? - it was becoming glaringly obvious that their relationship wasn't simply as platonic as Ichigo would like to keep it. He had seen the way Bella looked at him all the time, much akin to the way she did Edward now that he was quickly reinstating himself as a permanent fixture in her life.

He knew it was more wrong than whatever the hell was going on with Edward, considering the major age jump between them. So for the life of him he tried to keep her at arms length the whole time.

But today was Bella's birthday party of all things. Which was a blessing and a curse in disguise for one anxious shinigami.

Oh. Yes, that's right. A shinigami, God of Death, if you will. Sure explains a lot, huh?

The insane age. The mental abilities - being slightly round the twist at times. Not that anyone was anywhere near close to figuring it out. Except one. Who was there when the Ichigo came to check up on an agreement after five hundred years of it being made official.

Ichigo had joined the cause in the final stages of the alliance, subsequently having to live among them as a trial run. Though his part in the whole thing was kept under lock and key from those who were not alive at the time, he had hated to be the higher up's puppet for their little 'social experiment', but what choice did someone at the bottom have?

Well, he wasn't exactly at the very bottom of the pile. He had the /mis/fortune to run headlong into Urahara Kisuke while the man was out surveying his surroundings. The man had been fascinated when Ichigo hadn't collapsed upon contact after the, then, young boy had explained  
that he was starving.

Ichigo soul strength was abnormally high for someone not of noble heritage. It didn't matter that decades later he was found out to have been of something much greater, by then he had already established himself as magnificent Shinigami.

That was a story for another day, as long and gaoling as it was.

Edward then announced that Alice had planned a birthday party for Bella at the Cullen's home. It was actually quite odd to see Edward smile when he said, 'But of course Ichigo has to come too.'

Edward was still rather smug about knowing something Ichigo undoubtedly didn't. Bella had just never said anything, even when Charlie brought it up the subject was quickly dismissed. It was as if it was a date of great dread for her; something she would rather avoid.

Ichigo could understand. His own, if you could even call it a _birth_day was just another day to survive. Another day gone, relatively alone.

It was a very confusing day when he opened his eyes and couldn't control his body very well, like he couldn't even hold up his own head. He was cradled in the arms of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She kept talking about her 'special little boy'.

Ichigo could feel his whole body get passed along to a face he knew very well. He tried to open his mouth to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a gurgle. No words.

There was a recognition in those dark eyes, a weariness that spoke worlds to Ichigo. A silent apology. Old goat-face had come to Earth, chasing after 'his angel' like he said he would. There had been five years of no word from him at all, with Ichigo going about his usual duties and what not. But as always, Ichigo's heritage would always come back to bite him on the ass.

The bastard didn't have to drag Ichigo down with him though, did he? Ichigo had no care for women or anything other than his work. He didn't really understand why his father would give up everything for this one person in the World of the Living. Yet another selfish decision by his dear father.

As he was handed back to the woman he was now to know as his mother, he felt his eyes slip closed. Old memories from the past millennium slipping away. He had grown up none the wiser. For fifteen years he was Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Isshin and Masaki; who had sadly passed away when he was nine years old.

That's how he knew Bella's pain at loosing her mother. But Bella was stronger than he was. Though, admittedly, he was only a child at the time. Bella was grown up, she had even selflessly moved to a place she hated to give her mother more space with her new husband. Ichigo wished he had that option.

On the sixth anniversary of his mother's death, he had a proper conversation with his father for the first time in a long while.

_'I thought you quit a thousand years ago.' Ichigo said conversationally when he saw his father holding a lit cigarette._

_'Your mother told me I looked cool holding one, it was the first and only compliment she ever gave me on my looks.' He flicked the butt away. 'How long did it take?'_

_'Couple of hours. One too many hits to the head. I also got a visit from a very close friend.' He turned so they were face to face. 'Thanks, Dad.'_

_Isshin raised a brow, 'For what? Disrupting your boring life as a captain?'_

_'Yeah.' Looking to his mother's grave fondly. 'And for letting me have a mother.'_

–

The Cullen's home was impressive to say the least. Ichigo supposed it was all the wealth Carlise had accumulated from his duty as a doctor.

Carlise Cullen. How a saint of a man had become a thing of evil was beyond Ichigo's understanding. Carlise had hated what he had become, trained himself to not feel blood lust. He was one amazing doctor.

Ichigo also assumed that this was Edward's way of saying 'Make a wrong move and you're dead.' Oh how true that was but he wasn't about to start anything unless Edward made the first move. It was only gentleman-like for your opponent to have the first strike.

He could sense he was unwelcome the second they pulled up in front of the house. Ichigo had politely requested the front passenger seat.

Edward forced himself to act like Ichigo was unaware, got out of the car at average human speed. Ichigo smirked so it looked like he was bothering the guy to no end.

The others were _just_ as welcoming. He was sure that Esme was the only one to give him a genuine smile. Ichigo faintly remembered Carlise expressing the desire to have a partner. He had smiled sadly and avoided talking about his past experiences. They never ended well.

Carlise wasn't present to greet them, being the town's best doctor had it's set backs. He was to join them later. Ichigo supposed it was better off that way. Let Bella enjoy a time of happiness before the world started to look sideways.

Alice, as Ichigo had been told, loved to go over the top with her planning. He was actually surprised tat she could fit in so much glitter around the place.

'You are very talented. I never knew they sold this much glitter at one time.'

She still looked suspicious, though understandably confused. It wasn't nice to not be able to see someone's thoughts. She gave a pointed look at Edward. Ichigo pretended he didn't notice. He pretended he didn't notice a lot of things. He wanted to keep his business private as possible, as even he wasn't sure how Bella would react.

She seemed to accept the vampires easily enough. Jacob and the wolves would be just as readily accepted. But would she accept a dead person? Who knew.

'Happy Birthday, Bella!' Alice pulled Bella from Edward's side over to the small pile of presents, 'I know you'll love them, I've seen it.' Ichigo had read up on all of their info, but was still impressed to see it in person. She could just as easily pass it off as being incredibly insightful, or women's intuition.

No, the one that he was most interested in was Jasper. A second in command of a newborn army with the ability to control people's emotions. He was quite new to this 'vegetarian diet' thing they had going on here. Ichigo could see how he was trying to calm himself and hold back from ripping Bella's throat out. A ghastly thought, he would admit.

Carlise entered as Bella opened her first gift. Ichigo didn't see what. He was more entertained watching the different emotions flash across Carlise's face. Edward noticed this, his suspicious eyes darting back and for between the two.

One by one the rest caught on to this little staring contest. Bella looked up from her gift to see it too.

'This is Ichigo Kurosaki,' Esme said to break the tense silence, 'He's -'

'The exchange student I've been hearing so much about.' Carlise stepped forward to shake Ichigo's hand. The force of which would be enough to crush any human hand. 'So how did you come to choose Forks.'

'Oh, I didn't/ I just go where I'm told to investigate.' He paused, debating whether he should take it further or not. 'But I knew Forks was special as soon as I got here.'

They shared a tense laugh. Edward certainly did not find it amusing.

'Enough of this foolishness. Why are you _really_ here, Kurosaki. If that is your real name.'

Ichigo sighed. It was exactly an attack, but he knew he should take this as his challenge. He looked at Carlise, his face expressionless now, his previous thoughts confirmed but the sudden darkness of Ichigo's demeanour.

Bella … Bella was Bella. Unreadable. He supposed he would soon find out whether or not Bella was willing to accept that the dead really do walk among us.

* * *

AN: Forgive me! I am not worthy of the attention of those who cling on in hope that I will get chapters out earlier than I do. So this chapter is dedicated to all of YOU.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	11. Deadly

Pairing: IchigoxBella

Fandom: Bleach and Twilight

Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.

Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.

Plus, major major major major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me super happy. *squee*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. It sure has been a long time, but even though I could say sorry for not updating this, or my many other stories, I can not help it if life in the real world ie. Outside of became more important.

However, a reviewer gave me the kick I need to get this out. I will apologise for the length as I had a really hard time finding the inspiration for this. Kirsten Stewart ruined Twilight for me.

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 9**

–

_'Enough of this foolishness. Why are you really here, Kurosaki. If that is your real name.'_

_Ichigo sighed. It was exactly an attack, but he knew he should take this as his challenge. He looked at Carlise, his face expressionless now, his previous thoughts confirmed but the sudden darkness of Ichigo's demeanour._

_Bella … Bella was Bella. Unreadable. He supposed he would soon find out whether or not Bella was willing to accept that the dead really do walk among us._

–

'While I don't appreciate your tone, Edward-san, if it will put your mind at ease, then I will explain.' Ichigo briefly looked at Bella, he didn't care for the vampire's reactions. Just hers, as this was the ill-timed make or break moment. 'I suppose your not about to allow me to speak with Bella in private, so I'll just come out with it.'

He paused, drawing it out just long enough. Just because he was about to comply with his demands didn't mean he wasn't going to make the vampire suffer a little first.

'Bella,' He addressed her and her only, even though the rest of them were still there. 'Just like your, _friends_, here I am not entirely human. I never was and never will be. Technically, you could say I was never alive to be a human. I was also the reason why you have not seen Edward-san until today.'

He stopped, waiting a moment for the obvious questions to arise, from Bella or the leeches. He wasn't surprised that Edward's prissy voice was the first to assault his ears, his eyes still fixed on Bella and Bella's expressions.

'That doesn't explain anything! What are you!'

'Come now, Edward. Let Ichigo explain further.' Ah, Carlise, ever the voice of reason.

'I have a question,' Bella's voice wasn't shaken or broken like he had expected. Well he hadn't really expected anything to be perfectly honest. If there was one thing that he had learn about being around Bella was to never expect anything. You were always better off that way, even if he could read her mind, which was no small task. 'Why didn't you tell me? Does Charlie know?'

'Ah, how to say this. And before you say it, no, it was not 'For your own protection', I know you hate that.' He quickly added that in, it was true but after hearing her thoughts about her first finding out about Edward's _disease _and his explanation that he just wanted to 'Keep her safe' and all that bullshit. He also added a pointed mocking look at Edward. Just for good measure.

'It just wasn't, uh, essential for you to know. After I finished up what I came here to do I would be on my way and you'd never remember me being here.'

'What? Why would I forget about you? You've been so amazing to me and to Charlie. Even Jacob likes you, and Jacob doesn't like any of my friends – Wait, do you -?'

'Yeah, I know all about Jacob and the rest of the pack. But that's not the point -!'

'No, it's not. You've yet to reveal your identity, Kurosaki!' Edward's voice was going to reach dog/wolf/Ichigo natural hearing soon, so the soul reaper decided to spill before they had an infiltration of all the town's dogs and other sound-adept creatures.

'Okay! Hello, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper and Captain of Squad 5 of the Gotei 13 of the Soul Society. I have been at that post for little over two thousand years. I just turned 2,351 years old this year.' He took in their horrified expressions, 'It's very nice to meet you.'

As expected, he had the looks of confusion and horror, but he wasn't concerned with the leeches for the moment. He wouldn't say anything before Bella did. Even if he could read her mind, it was still difficult to predict where her thoughts were going. She didn't think like the 'average' human. And, in comparison, Edward was practically a baby to him. His powers didn't have the maturity levels that Ichigo's had. Ah, the perks of being around for over two millennia.

'So … So you're, what - ?'

'Yeah, just under 20 times older than Edward.' He smiled smugly at Edward when Bella, nodded a little. Trying to take it all in. Ichigo caught his thought trail when it started heading towards _very dangerous_ territory.

_Why does everything have to be a competition with this Cold One, Ichigo?_

_**I – I don't know. I don't know Zangetsu-ossan.**_

_You will have to reign the urge in, Ichigo. _

_**I know. I don't have time to deal with **_him**_ at the moment._**

Carlise watched intently as Ichigo's eyes flickered slightly. He was sure that he was the only one who had noticed it. But then again, he was the only one who had known Ichigo long before this day. He had observed the Soul Reaper's action over an age, never fully comprehending the world the man came from.

It had been during his stay with the Volturi that he first came across the fascinating being that was Ichigo. He talked to the Volturi as equals, and on times less than that. He would often chastise their decisions regarding the humans, often looking upon the members with unbridled disgust.

That was where Carlise found his first real ally in his fight to stay off drinking human blood. Ichigo had told him that his cause was just and admirable, which was a very rare thing coming from the mysterious observer.

Though, past opinions aside, there was something very dark and very cold about the Ichigo Kurosaki that stood before him now. Something had happened to manifest an aura of barely restrained rage. If they weren't careful, they were going to have a very bad situation on their hands.

'Wow, um, okay.'

This was the reason why Ichigo found Bella completely enthralling to be around. She just found out that she had lived under the same roof as something that couldn't possibly exist, and she was okay with that.

'Okay?' Ichigo asked, dead-panned. 'You're fine with that? If I was actually alive, I – '

'But you're not, are you?' Again with the obnoxious interludes. Edward really needed to work on that. 'You know nothing of what it's like to live and breathe as a human being.'

'It's been a very long time since you have ever breathed in fresh air, Edward. But do you see me judging you?' Ichigo couldn't hold himself back from stepping closer to Edward, not noticing he moved right between Bella and the leech.

'Guys, please!' Bella leaped between them, holding out her arms. 'What's gotten into you two? You just need to cool off or something.'

Edward's eyes had never once left Ichigo. It was eerie, like a lion watching a deemed threat to it's pride. Waiting for the best moment to strike, or defend if the threat became hostile.

Though no one could have predicted the chaos that was to ensue. And all it took was a careless opening of a carefully wrapped present and a room full of vampires.


	12. Unravelling Death Rhymes

Pairing: IchigoxBella

Fandom: Bleach and Twilight

Plot: Bella could feel herself switching affections. Slowly the thrill of a vampire existing began to fade. The new guy he was weird, hot, but weird. On the plus side, at least he didn't have a suicide complex. He was already dead.

Warnings: Major character death early on. Partly AU? If that's possible.

Plus, major major major major thanks to those that stumbled upon this fic and reviewed! Reviews make me super happy. *squee*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach or Twilight fandom, or any of the characters they entail. They belong to their respective owners/creators.

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/alerted/favourited me and/or this story. It is very much appreciated as I love hearing your feedback. It sure has been a long time, but even though I could say sorry for not updating this, or my many other stories, I can not help it if life in the real world ie. Outside of became more important.

However, a reviewer posted something that I could really ignore. I don't know whether to be flattered or not that you're using my fic as advertising space for your own. I could be flattered that you saw my fic as an apt carrier for your own. I could also be highly offended, but as I do not know your reasons, I'll leave it be for now. Also, Kirsten Stewart (in the first three films, kinda redeemed herself a bit in the fourth) ruined Twilight for me.

* * *

**On The Plus Side**

**Chapter 9 - Unravelling Death Rhymes**

* * *

"_Enough of this foolishness. Why are you really here, Kurosaki? If that is your real name."_

_Ichigo sighed. It wasn't exactly an attack, but he knew he should take this as his challenge. He looked at Carlise, his face expressionless now, his previous thoughts confirmed but the sudden darkness of Ichigo's demeanour._

_Bella … Bella was Bella. Unreadable. He supposed he would soon find out whether or not Bella was willing to accept that the dead really do walk among us._

–

"While I don't appreciate your tone, Edward-san, if it will put your mind at ease, then I will explain." Ichigo briefly looked at Bella; he didn't care for the vampire's reactions. Just hers, as this was the ill-timed make or break moment. "I suppose you're not about to allow me to speak with Bella in private, so I'll just come out with it."

He paused, drawing it out just long enough. Just because he was about to comply with his demands didn't mean he wasn't going to make the vampire suffer a little first.

"Bella," He addressed her and her only, even though the rest of them were still there. "Just like your, _friends_, here I am not entirely human. I never was and never will be. Technically, you could say I was never alive to be a human. I was also the reason why you have not seen Edward-san until today."

He stopped, waiting a moment for the obvious questions to arise, from Bella or the leeches. He wasn't surprised that Edward's prissy voice was the first to assault his ears, his eyes still fixed on Bella and Bella's expressions.

"That doesn't explain anything! What are you!"

"Come now, Edward. Let Ichigo explain further." Ah, Carlise, ever the voice of reason.

"I have a question," Bella's voice wasn't shaken or broken like he had expected. Well he hadn't really expected anything to be perfectly honest. If there was one thing that he had learnt about being around Bella was to never expect anything. You were always better off that way, even if he could read her mind, which was no small task. "Why didn't you tell me? Does Charlie know?"

"Ah, how to say this. And before you say it, no, it was not 'For your own protection', I know you hate that." He quickly added that in, it was true but after hearing her thoughts about her first finding out about Edward's _disease _and his explanation that he just wanted to 'Keep her safe' and all that bullshit. He also added a pointed mocking look at Edward. Just for good measure.

"It just wasn't, uh, essential for you to know. After I finished up what I came here to do I would be on my way and you'd never remember me being here."

"What? Why would I forget about you? You've been so amazing to me and to Charlie. Even Jacob likes you, and Jacob doesn't like any of my friends – Wait, do you -?"

"Yeah, I know all about Jacob and the rest of the pack. But that's not the point -!"

"No, it's not. You've yet to reveal your identity, Kurosaki" Edward's voice was going to reach dog/wolf/Ichigo natural hearing soon, so the soul reaper decided to spill before they had an infiltration of all the town's dogs and other sound-adept creatures.

"Okay! Hello, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper and Captain of Squad 5 of the Gotei 13 of the Soul Society. I have been at that post for little over two thousand years. I just turned 2,351 years old this year." He took in their horrified expressions, "It's very nice to meet you."

As expected, he had the looks of confusion and horror, but he wasn't concerned with the leeches for the moment. He wouldn't say anything before Bella did. Even if he could read her mind, it was still difficult to predict where her thoughts were going. She didn't think like the 'average' human. And, in comparison, Edward was practically a baby to him. His powers didn't have the maturity levels that Ichigo's had. Ah, the perks of being around for over two millennia.

"So … So you're, what - ?"

"Yeah, just under 20 times older than Edward." He smiled smugly at Edward when Bella, nodded a little. Trying to take it all in. Ichigo caught his thought trail when it started heading towards _very dangerous_ territory.

_Why does everything have to be a competition with this Cold One, Ichigo?_

_**I – I don't know. I don't know Zangetsu-ossan.**_

_You will have to reign the urge in, Ichigo._

_**I know. I don't have time to deal with **_him_** at the moment.**_

Carlise watched intently as Ichigo's eyes flickered slightly. He was sure that he was the only one who had noticed it. But then again, he was the only one who had known Ichigo long before this day. He had observed the Soul Reaper's action over an age, never fully comprehending the world the man came from.

It had been during his stay with the Volturi that he first came across the fascinating being that was Ichigo. He talked to the Volturi as equals and on times less than that. He would often chastise their decisions regarding the humans, often looking upon the members with unbridled disgust.

That was where Carlise found his first real ally in his fight to stay off drinking human blood. Ichigo had told him that his cause was just and admirable, which was a very rare thing coming from the mysterious observer.

Though, past opinions aside, there was something very dark and very cold about the Ichigo Kurosaki that stood before him now. Something had happened to manifest an aura of barely restrained rage. If they weren't careful, they were going to have a very bad situation on their hands.

"Wow, um, okay."

This was the reason why Ichigo found Bella completely enthralling to be around. She just found out that she had lived under the same roof as something that couldn't possibly exist, and she was okay with that.

"Okay?" Ichigo asked, dead-panned. "You're fine with that? If I was actually alive, I – "

"But you're not, are you?" Again with the obnoxious interludes. Edward really needed to work on that. "You know nothing of what it's like to live and breathe as a human being."

"It's been a very long time since you have ever breathed in fresh air, Edward. But do you see me judging you?" Ichigo couldn't hold himself back from stepping closer to Edward, not noticing he moved right between Bella and the leech.

"Guys, please!" Bella leaped between them, holding out her arms. "What's gotten into you two? You just need to cool off or something."

Edward's eyes had never once left Ichigo. It was eerie, like a lion watching a deemed threat to its pride. Waiting for the best moment to strike, or defend if the threat became hostile.

Though no one could have predicted the chaos that was to ensue. And all it took was a careless opening of a carefully wrapped present and a room full of vampires.

They had agreed, under much persuasion from Carlise on Edward's part, to at least act civil for Bella's birthday. Alice was quick to jumping Bella into opening some of the finely wrapped gifts that were on the long table beside her.

Bella seemed a little shaken and sad at the thought of celebrating her birthday, but she thanked everyone for every present she opened. Coming to the half way mark, Bella picked up the next present, a small sad smile still on her face as she opened the present.

Turning to rebut something Emmett was saying about her truck, she lightly sliced her finger on the paper's edge. It barely stung as she grabbed her finger in mild shock. But her party was just never meant to go as Alice meticulously planned.

Newly "vegetarian vampires" sprang as the scent of blood, eager to sate their thirst for the forbidden.

Bella watched in horror as her extended family lunged towards her in a craze. Eyes red with madness only a victim could understand. Edward ran before her as a shield against his family futily.

For Bella was across the room in the arms of Ichigo. His eyes partly shadowed by his bangs as he took a defensive stance against the vampires. No one had seen him move. Bella hadn't even felt the motion sickness she did when Edward carried her.

"This is what you want for Bella? You can't possibly think that she'd be safe here, do you? She can't even get a papercut without someone trying to kill her!" Ichigo barely contained his anger as he looked upon the monsters in human form.

"Forgive me, Carlise, but until you get your family under control this Clan will be under surveillance. This is effective immediately until further notice. As Carlise is the only member of the Clan who is trusted, he shall be the only member permitted to leave the property. I bid you farewell."

In seconds, Ichigo was standing outside the Swan house and placing Bella on her feet. He quickly cut her off when she was about to protest.

"Before you say anything, yes, I know that you are not afraid of them. A quality that is as impressive as it is naïve. Second, yes you were in danger and evacuation was necessary. Third, I am serious about the house arrest; I already have people on it. Fourth, it was not planned. I had no intention of going there just to goad them into anything. Lastly, the ban goes both ways. No one, apart from Carlise, goes in or out. Anything to add?"

Bella picked at a thread on the hemline of her jumper sleeve a bit. Biting on her lower lip lightly.

"I just – I just wish you told me. I hate people hiding things from me. Important things about themselves. It's like, they don't trust me."

Ichigo sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

They stayed like that on the drive way until a harsh wind howled around them. Ichigo suggested they move inside in case a storm was coming. He walked behind Bella, a guilty frown on his face because even after she had just said how much she hated secrets being hidden, there were several more added to his list in those last few moments.

_**Something wicked this way comes, Ichigo …**_

_Ah._

* * *

_FlamingOrangeRose -x_


End file.
